Scuttleclaw Juvenile
Thunder |move = Swarm |ailments = Fireblight |elements = Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = Baby bird wyverns. These little creatures are playful, but can get hostile if threatened. They travel in packs, are able to fly, and can carry an adult human without any trouble. In the far north, the natives are known to ride them. However, adults have never been discovered. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} DISCLAIMER: Cottonmouth255 does not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Scuttleclaw Juvenile is a small minion monster that can be found in forested areas. No adults have been discovered, leading some to believe that they are in fact baby Deadly Nadders. It is featured in the "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk" expansion pack. English: Scuttleclaw Juvenile Japanese: ?? Latin: Unknown In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Baby bird wyverns. These little creatures are playful, but can get hostile if threatened. They travel in packs, are able to fly, and can carry an adult human without any trouble. In the far north, the natives are known to ride them. However, adults have never been discovered. Introductory Cutscene The Scuttleclaw Juvenile does not feature in a cutscene. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyverns Weakness: Thunder Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight Habitats: Forest + Hills, Old Jungle, Old Swamp, Jungle, Swamp, Great Forest, Tide Island, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Primal Forest, Idyllic Ocean, Wet Rainforest, Forested Spring, Murky Bog, Prehistoric Jungle, Berk Woods, Haunted Grove Behavior: *Much like the Erupe, they will respond to hunter's gestures *When attacked or when a large monster is in a neighboring area, they will attack in packs **When a large monster is in the same area, they will fly away *They may steal items from hunters Physiology and Behavior The Scuttleclaw Juvenile, as its name suggests, is not yet fully grown and thus possesses features typical of immature wyverns. Its head is large in comparison to its body, its eyes are round and bulbous, and it has rather small wings. However, despite its infantile state, it is very strong and fast, able to fly long distances and carry a human on its back. Not only that, but they have boundless energy and are always playing. Scuttleclaw Juveniles are easily startled and will attack at the slightest agitation. On their own they are nothing to worry about, but a medium-sized pack can decimate a lone hunter. They can breathe small jets of flame and steal items with their snatching talons. However, when docile, they will engage a hunter in frivolous play, or torment other monsters such as Kelbi or Aptonoth. Some of them even respond to human gestures, suggesting that they are intelligent. Alongside several other dragon-like monsters, the Scuttleclaw Juvenile initially lived up north before migrating into the various subregions of the known world. Items/Carves Scuttleclaw Juvenile can be carved twice. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' H': *'Scuttleclaw Scale+: A soft and easily bendable scale from a baby bird wyvern. *'Scuttleclaw Wing': This wing is small, cute, and shockingly strong, able to lift a baby wyvern into the air. *'Scuttleclaw Claw+': These claws are sharp and used for snatching up prey. G': *'Scuttleclaw Shard: This scale has a soft texture to it, but one can feel that it is durable on the inside. *'Scuttleclaw Fellwing': A whole Scuttleclaw wing, used to lift surprisingly heavy loads. *'Scuttleclaw Talon': Able to rake severe injuries into prey. Even worse, they come in groups. A': *'Scuttleclaw Splinter: How could one break a splinter off of a Scuttleclaw scale? They're usually quite pliable. *'Scuttleclaw Fullwing': Strong enough to lift a human into the air. Now how strong are the adult Scuttleclaws? *'Scuttleclaw Ripper': Just because this claw comes from a baby doesn't mean it isn't a dangerous weapon. Attacks Swarm: Rises into the air, then begins flying and swooping and diving swiftly around the target in order to harass and distract it. Usually happens when three or more are in the area. Spontaneous Charge: Assumes a slight crouching position, then suddenly leaps into a fast sprint. Tail Swing: Sweeps its tail in a 180-degree arc. Always does two. Talon Dive: Rises into the air, then quickly pounces and lashes out with its talons. May steal an item if this hits. Fire Breath: Raises its head high, then lowers it and spits a small fireball. (Fireblight) Notes *The Scuttleclaw is a dragon from the "How to Train Your Dragon" franchise, introduced and playing a surprisingly important part in the second movie. *It is a surprisingly large minion, about the size of a Bullfango. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255